


We Are The Night

by DeanRykerStrom



Series: We Are The Night [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Drama, Drinking, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been a creature of the night ever since that fateful night at the masquerade ball.  After the death of his maker, Sebastian had been searching for centuries, hoping for the one chance to find “him” again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**A/N:**  This is a fill for a prompt on Glee Kink Meme. I started writing this back on March 2nd. This will be a dark fic. The trigger/kink will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter as applicable. _

* * *

WE ARE THE NIGHT – Prologue

The interior of the plane cabin was quiet save for the low hum of the engine. At first glance, it would appear that all the passengers on this long-hauled chartered flight were asleep. It would have almost been a tranquil scene if it was not for the grotesque splatters of crimson that painted half of the cabin. The passengers were not asleep. None of them were. Instead, their eyes were wide opened with each of their faces frozen and twisted in masks of macabre horror; their mouths opened in silent screams as what little remained of their blood dried on the wide open gaps of what used to be their throats.

A pair of legs dangled over a row of passenger seats as their owners kicked at the air in a back and forth movement. Restless fingers drummed at the seat impatiently.

“I’m boooooored!” The owner of the voice peeked out from behind the passenger seats. He looked to be in late teens, with his platinum blond hair and hazel eyes that seemed to gleam with perpetual mischief. He would have almost looked cherubic if it was not for the smear of blood across his lips. “Are we there yet? I’m hungry!”

“You just ate, Jeff.” A second figure stood up from the front of the plane. The young man could not have looked much older than sixteen. His fair complexion was complemented by a chiseled feature and a set of deep green eyes. “And you can never sit still.”

“Can you blame me, Sebastian? This is a long flight! Why does Paris have to be so far away?” Jeff pouted. “And Nick won’t talk to me. Again!” Jeff pointed at dark-haired figure sitting a few rows away.

“We are not going to Paris, Jeff.” Sebastian’s tone sounded as though he was speaking to a child.

“Why?” The disappointment on Jeff’s face was almost endearing. “I thought this was the whole point. Awww … this really sucks!”

“Because you, my dear, decided that it would be fun to break the pilot’s neck.” Sebastian chided lightly. “Now unless you know how to fly a plane to Paris, we’re dropping off at Westerville, Ohio.”

“I thought that’s what the auto-pilot is for. How am I supposed to know we still need a pilot for that?” Jeff slumped down in the seat like a petulant child. “Ohio sounds so boring.”

“Well Jeffrey, we are just going to have to live with that for now.” Sebastian smiled and patted the blonde on his head affectionately. “We may find what we are looking for in the most unlikely places.”

Jeff was about to protest again when a thump from the lavatory caught their attention.

“Looks like we got a live one.” Sebastian licked his lips in anticipation. “This one’s mine.”

The door to the lavatory was locked, but it did not take any effort for Sebastian to rip the door off its hinges. Curled up inside against the wall, was a male flight attendant, who shrunk back in fear at the sight before him.

“Pl- Please let me go!” He begged, his eyes wide in fear. “I won’t tell anyone. Please!”

“You won’t tell anyone what?” Sebastian crouched down so he was at eye level with the flight attendant. He peered at the name tag,  _Johan_. “Johan, you won’t tell anyone what?”

“About you! I swear, I won’t!”

“Johan, Johan, Johan.” The way the name was addressed would have sounded almost melodic if it was not for the harsh reality of the situation. Sebastian grabbed Johan’s chin firmly and turned the man’s head toward him. “Open your eyes, Johan.”

Johan was too afraid to open his eyes.

“I am going to ask you nicely one more time, Johan. Open your eyes.” The grip on Johan’s chin tightened and he whimpered as he opened his eyes reluctantly.

Sebastian leaned closer until his face was inches away from Johan’s. He looked into Johan’s brown eyes for a moment, searching, scrutinizing.

“Johan, it is with the utmost regret that I have to inform you that this will not work out.” The words actually sounded sincere in Sebastian’s voice even though his grip tightened.

“What- what do you mean?” Johan stammered and started struggling. “Please don’t kill me! Plea-“

“I’m so sorry.”

A crack. And then silence.

Moments later, Sebastian stood up and straightened his coat. He grabbed several pieces of tissues to wipe away the blood on his lips.

“Boys, time to go.” Sebastian’s voice rung out loud and clear in the small cabin.

“That’s a bummer!” Jeff stretched languidly but remained in his seat. “Sebastian, did you kill him? You didn’t leave me any to drink?”

“You have enough for the month, Jeff.” Sebastian moved toward the door. “Time to go.”

Jeff hopped up from the passenger seat and zipped up his jacket in excitement. “Yes! It’s flying time!”

“Nick! Let’s go.” Sebastian called out to the figure who was still sitting in his chair, seemingly engrossed over what appeared to be a novel.

“Nikolai!” Sebastian’s voice sounded much harsher this time. As the name cut across the still air, Nick looked up and pulled off his headphones. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Nick sighed and stood up. He took a quick glance at the still figure laying in the lavatory. Johan’s eyes were closed.

“What color?” Nick asked lightly.

“It wasn’t him.” Sebastian replied.

Nick nodded and pulled on his coat. He put on his hat and stood by Jeff. With a grin, Jeff kicked the cabin door open and jumped, screaming “Geronimo” as he dropped down unceremoniously. Nick hesitated for a moment and stepped off into the night air. Sebastian looked around the cabin one more time, absorbing the mayhem for a moment, before he too, disappear into the night.

_Westerville, Ohio._

Sebastian smiled as he took in the night view during his descent. It was entirely possible that they might finally find what they were looking for this time.

(TBC)

* * *

_**Addendum** : I hope you like the prologue. The chapters will get progressively longer as the fic progresses, just as it will also become darker. The characters and personalities of Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine will be very different from those of “Apex Predator”. This is a fic where protagonists and antagonists are not that clear cut, and it will have just about almost every trigger there is; that’s how dark this will be. This series will also include backstories on Sebastian, Nick and Jeff.  Lastly, this is inspired by “We Are The Night” but you do not need to know anything about it to enjoy the fic, since I’ve pretty much did my own spin on it (especially the backstory, which was never included in the film)._


	2. Dull Dreams

_**A/N:** Please note that this chapter will have self-harm near the end of the section. It is necessary in order to show everyone a bit more about the underlying issues these guys have.  **If you enjoy this chapter, please rec it.**   Thanks._

 

* * *

DULL DREAMS

 

"Excellent work today, gentlemen!" Wes banged the gavel. "Today's Warbler practice has officially come to a close. You're all dismissed."

Dozens of boys in uniforms filed out of the Common Room, chattering in excitement about their latest routine for the Sectional.

"I still can't believe we're performing 'Boys 2 Men' this time." Trent gushed. "They are so awesome! Even though they're kind of old now."

"Age gives them character." Kurt argued. "They have great harmony, it's a good match."

"And it's still better singing Katy Perry." David agreed. "No offense, Blaine."

"None taken." Blaine adjusted the strap on his messenger bag. "I really want to get to the Nationals during my last year here."

"It's our last year." David nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which, any big plans for your birthday?"

"Not yet." Blaine shrugged. "No big deal."

"Blaine, birthday is a very big deal." Kurt corrected. Blaine saw the taller boy sped up his pace to fall in step with him. "We have to plan something. Right, guys?" Blaine saw Kurt looking to the other Warblers to rally for support.

"Totally! Kurt is absolutely right!" Trent could not contain his excitement as he gesticulated wildly. "We should do something wild this year. I mean it's Blaine's last birthday at Dalton!"

Blaine felt his stomach fluttered when saw that Kurt had a satisfied smile on his face as he acquired everyone's buy-in for the celebration.

"Guys, I appreciate the thought and all, but I need to check with my parents first." Blaine was thankful for his friends. "Can we talk about this at dinner?"

"Okay. 'Cause we're holding you to it, Blaine Warbler." Kurt grinned.

"Deal." Blaine gave them a wave and hurried back to his dorm room. He dropped his messenger bag and hit the speed dial on his phone. Someone picked up the phone by the third ring.

"Hello, mom?"

"Son, how are you?" It was Blaine's father.

"I'm fine, dad. How're things? " It was the typical formalities with his parents, asking how everyone was doing but what Blaine really wanted to know was whether his parents would make it back for his birthday this year. "How did the meeting go?"

"Your mother knocked it out of the park." There was pride in his father's voice.

"Great! Are you guys coming back this week then?" If his mother's business deal went well, that meant his parents might actually come back in time for a change. Blaine felt his enthusiasm dampening when there was a pause on the other end.

"Son, your mother's client sent in another request at the last minute." Blaine hated it when his father used that tone with him. The tone that sounded overly enthusiastic and dismissive about what Blaine was going to say. "This can be the biggest deal ever. You know how important this is for her. She's going to need all the support she can so I'm going to stay with her until she seals the deal."

"So …" Blaine swallowed hard. "When are you guys coming back?"

There was some talking in the background; Blaine could barely make out his mother's voice.

"Your mother says 'hi'."

"Hi, mom." Blaine replied, even though he knew his mother could not hear him.

"Son, just use the credit card to buy whatever you want for your 18th birthday. We trust that you'll be responsible." Blaine knew his father was avoiding the subject. "Look, we have to meet your mom's client for dinner. Talk to you next week. Be good."

"Bye, dad. Love you guys."

His father had already hung up.

Blaine put his phone on the desk before plopping himself down onto the bed with a sigh. He was turning seventeen in a week, not eighteen. While having his parents missing his birthday was nothing new, Blaine could not help but feel a little hurt that his own parents could not keep track of his age.

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Jeff exclaimed as he took a bite of the steak. "It's good to be alive! This steak is soooo good!"

They were seated at an outside table at one of Lima's top restaurants. The outdoor seating afforded the trio more privacy and a better view for people watching.

"Jeff, can you please keep it down?" Nick sighed and took a puff of his cigarette. "And can you take smaller bites?"

"Why? It's not like I'm going to choke on this." To illustrate his point, Jeff stuffed the remaining portion of the steak into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Nick ignored Jeff this time.

"What?" Jeff pouted. "I like my human food. I love my life. This is  _the_  life, I tell you!"

"Jeff, that's enough." Sebastian shot him a look.

Jeff flinched visibly at that. He put down his utensils and looked down at his plate. "Okay."

Nick took another puff of his cigarette, his fish remained untouched.

"Hey! Hey, you!" A man was calling from the next table, snapping his fingers to get some kind of attention. Nick turned his head toward the source of the voice and raised his eyebrows.

"No smoking." The man pointed at Nick's cigarette, looking clearly annoyed. "My girlfriend and I would like to have a nice dinner without getting cancer from you. Snuff that out."

Nick just stared at the man.

"What, you don't understand English? You no speak English? Konnichiwa? Ching-chong-chong?" The man mocked and made an obscene gesture. "Put that shit out before I call the maître-d."

Nick stared at the man and his girlfriend for a few more seconds and turned his head away slightly. Then, he twirled the cigarette around so that the lit side was facing himself before plunging it into his right eye and giving it a good twist. The cigarette made a loud hiss as it made contact with the flesh. Nick flicked the cigarette away and turned to face the couple who were now gaping in mortified fascination.

With his burnt eye still lit with traces of the ember from the cigarette, Nick winked.

There was a loud commotion as the man and his girlfriend stood up in a panic, knocking over seats and plates as they ran out of the restaurants. Jeff snickered in the background as Nick turned his attention back to the table with the now healed eye and lit up another cigarette.

"My dear, dear Nick," Sebastian shook his head in mock dismay. "Must you traumatize the poor humans so?"

Nick took a long drag of his cigarette this time. "They were rude."

Sebastian studied Nick in silence as the other boy immersed himself in his own thoughts.

"Let's discuss our next steps." Sebastian took a sip of his own wine. "I have a plan to consolidate and narrow down our options."

"Oooh! I love plans!" Jeff pulled his chair closer in excitement. "What are we doing?"

"A rave." Sebastian replied as he waited for a reaction.

"Woohoo!" Nick yelled and clasped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry!"

"Let's here it." Nick took another puff of his cigarette, his face expression neutral in spite of the interested glint in his eyes.

It was times like these that Sebastian really loved his little family. Soon, he would have to add one more; and hopefully, this would be the one he had been searching for.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**Addendum:**  The plan is that I want to showcase a little something about each of the antagonist throughout the series. There will be a backstory for Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff.  They're all complex characters and are antagonists for different reasons as they all have a "tragic history".  **If you like my fics, I'll really appreciate it if you can please rec them.**   Thanks for reading._

 


	3. Killing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two quick warnings on this one: there is mentioned of a character's death (nothing explicit, literally in passing), there's a sex scene later on (completed with killing, sucking, and a bit of chewing). Please proceed with caution. I have a tumblr account where I talk about my WIP and future work, please feel free to hit me up at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com", please say hello, I love to talk to people.

CHAPTER 2: KILLING MOON

"A rave?" Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. Of all the options there were, a rave? What he found even harder to believe in this case, was the fact that it was Kurt who suggested it. The I-am-sensible-and-I-will-not-give-into-peer-pressure-thank-you-very-much Kurt.

"Blaine, we need to switch it up a little." Kurt took out the tickets. "Besides, out of all the raves that come to Ohio, this is the one with the best reputation. The security is super tight; you won't have to worry about running into the wrong crowd."

"But I thought raves are known for drugs and stuff." Blaine eyed the tickets and saw the words _Gothic Night Life_ written in large fancy cursives.

"I've done my research with the rest of the Warblers, even Wes approves." Kurt pushed one of the tickets to Blaine. "These tickets are hard to come by because they're so popular. If you don't like it, we can always leave early and I'll treat you to dinner."

"No, no. It's fine. I mean, I love it." Now Blaine felt bad. "I just … I've never been to one before. You know, all the stuff they say on TV about raves."

"I know, but that's because the people who go there are usually not careful enough." Kurt patted Blaine's hand reassuringly. "We're going to stay as a group. There are some ground rules to watch out for, which I'm sure Wes will keep re-emphasizing until our ears fall off."

"Yeah, that's Wes all right." Blaine's eyes stole at glance to where Kurt's hand still rested atop of his. He could not help but think back at where they were just months ago.

_"I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't do this right now." Kurt rubbed at his eyes, still sniffling. "I just have … too much going on right now."_

" _I know." Blaine put his arms around Kurt awkwardly. "I'm sorry too."_

" _With my dad go—" Blaine saw Kurt took another breath to keep himself from crying. "With my dad gone, I need time to focus on everything else. Carol, Finn, and I. It needs to be just the three of us for now."_

" _I know. I just want to be there for you." Blaine adjusted the black umbrella that he was carrying as they stood in front of the grave stone. "If not as your boyfriend, then as your friend."_

" _Thank you."_

Blaine would have been lying if he said the whole thing didn't hurt. But he knew that he had to give Kurt space, it was always difficult to lose a loved one. Blaine could not even imagine what it would be like if he had lost someone so close to him. In a way, he'd already lost his brother, who had been estranged from the family ever since the fall-out three years ago.

Blaine sighed.

"Come on, forget about your parents." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze. "We're going to have fun at the rave. I'm going to get you responsibly drunk and make sure you have the best birthday ever."

"Do you mean responsibly drunk or do you mean reasonably drunk?" Blaine tilted his head in question. In the back of his mind, he could not help but feel a bit disturbed and worried for Kurt. This reckless side of Kurt was something Blaine had only started to see after his father passed away.

"Responsibly drunk." Kurt nodded, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"That's precisely the point, Blaine." Kurt replied matter-of-factly. "If there's anything I've learned the past couple of months, it's that life is way too short. Every moment counts so we better make the best of it."

Blaine saw Kurt grinning at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay, I'm in."

It was good to see Kurt smile again.

* * *

"Shit! You are so damn tender." The man might as well have been chewing on Jeff as he slobbered and sucked at his bare shoulder. "I'm gonna fuck you up so good."

"Mm … What would your boss say about this, Ricky-boy? " Jeff tilted his head back when the man's mouth latched onto one of his nipples. "Shouldn't you be watching the merchandise?"

"He won't mind. He doesn't have to know." Ricky fumbled with his pants. "And it's Rick. Fuck this shit! I need to fuck you right _now_."

Jeff laughed as he felt himself being pushed back onto the hood of the car.

"Shit, where's the lube?" Rick started searching through his pockets.

"I don't need any, big boy." Jeff pulled Rick on top of him. "Get on with it, stud."

"You're just an eager little slut, aren't you?" The leer on the man's face made his features even more twisted "Oh fuck, you're tight!"

"Oh, _yeah_. That's it." Jeff wrapped his legs around Rick. "C'mon! Is that all you've got?"

Taking it as a challenge, Rick picked up his pace.

"I said _fuck me_. You called that fucking?" Jeff growled, daring the man to push further. "I can't even feel anything."

"Why you little shit! You think you can just insult me like that?" The comment seemed to have the right kind of effect and Rick's face twisted in rage. Nobody taunted Rick and got away with it. "I'll show you who's the boss. You ungrateful—"

The rest of Rick's sentence turned into a scream as Jeff sunk his teeth in and ripped out a good chunk of flesh from the side of Rick's jugular.

The taste of blood was always described as metallic and salty, but that was because such assessment was made by human beings. It was an inaccurate description as the human taste buds were limited in their capacity. The taste of blood, in reality, was more than that. It was sweet, spicy, textured, fragrant, wholesome, and everything in between.

Jeff withdrew his fangs and let the blood flowed freely down his throat, occasionally nuzzling and chewing a little at the gaping flesh wound. Sometimes, a bit of human flesh could be a great appetizer to complement the main course that was called blood. Rick had gone limp by this point, his heartbeat almost slowing down to a stop. Jeff pulled away as he felt the blood flow ceasing.

"You're such a messy eater." Sebastian stepped out from behind the building, his hands in his coat pockets. "Hasn't Nick taught you any manners?"

"Nicky's impatient." Jeff wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. "Mm, this one tastes really good. You sure you don't want any? Not that there's much left."

"No, thank you." Sebastian looked up into the night sky. It was a fourth quarter moon tonight. It was also a fourth quarter moon that night at the masquerade ball. "I trust that you know what to do?"

"Yup!" Jeff hopped off the hood of the car and pulled on his clothes. He dragged Rick's body over to a nearby dumpster and threw it in. "What about the drugs and stuff? Such a shame to leave all that behind."

"Nick's already taken care of it." Sebastian motioned for Jeff to follow him. "Come here, I've got a present for you."

"Oooo! I like presents." Jeff fell into steps with Sebastian. "What is it, what is it? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"I think you need to cut down on the blood." Sebastian looked at the blonde in amusement. "It makes you hyperactive."

"I can't help it!" Jeff protested. "As you said, the more evil they are, the better they taste. Rick tasted _really_ good. A bad fuck, but he tasted good."

"You're lucky we don't get fat from overeating." They came to what appeared to be the back parking lot of the warehouse. "Here we are."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Jeff's eyes widened in excitement. "Are you serious? A fucking Lamborghini? It's ours?"

"That one is yours." Sebastian handed him the keys. "I've got my own waiting for me."

"Ooooh! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Jeff threw himself at Sebastian for a hug. "You are the best! Like, ever!"

"You're welcome." Sebastian patted Jeff lightly on the back. "Now let's go. Nick's waiting for us at the rave."

"Hell to the fucking yeah!" Jeff ran toward his car and yelled across the parking lot before getting in. "We are going to kill this thing! Like literally!"

"Yes, we are." Sebastian smiled as Jeff drove off.

 _So now it begins_.

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum: In Chapter 1 I wanted to devote a little section to get a glimpse of Nick, and in Chapter 2 I wanted to do the same for Jeff, that's why he got his little scene. Sebastian and Blaine will finally meet in Chapter 3. I'm really sorry I killed Burt off, but it's necessary for the plot to work and for the ending to make sense. And yes, there will still be Niff in there, but it'll be much later in the series. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this installments. If you like my fics, please promote and rec them. You can also follow me on Tumblr via rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com, that's where I talk about my WIPs and post fan arts. Thanks.


	4. Gothic Nightlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is, Sebastian and Blaine finally meets in this chapter. Things will start picking up and spiralling out of control pretty quickly from chapter 4 onwards.

 

Chapter 3: GOTHIC NIGHTLIFE

 

"There!" Kurt stepped back to look at his handy work. Blaine couldn't help but feel like an object on display. "You look dressed to kill."

"Can I look into the mirror now?" Blaine really hoped it was not anything outrageous.

"Yes, you may." Blaine felt himself being steered toward the full length mirror in his closet. He took a look and couldn't believe his eyes.

He looked, as Kurt put it, dressed to kill.

Kurt had dressed Blaine in a graphite buttoned down shirt and a pair of black straight-legged jeans. The first couple of buttons were undone so that the dog tag necklace peeked out just at the opening. The shirt sleeves were rolled up half way to show off the muscles on Blaine's forearms. And his hair - Blaine made a note to ask Kurt about this later – Kurt had managed to style Blaine's hair into something manageable, yet without all the hair gel. His curls did not seem so curly, but they were wavy enough to give his hair a softer texture.

"Wow …"

"I know." Kurt nodded in agreement. "We make a beautiful pair, don't you think?"

Blaine felt his brain kicked into overdrive as he tried to analyze the meaning behind those words. Did Kurt mean they were going out? Was there secondary meaning behind them?

A knock on the door interrupted Blaine's thoughts and before he had a chance to say anything, Kurt was already at the door, letting the in the rest of the Warblers.

"Happy birthday, Blaine!" Wes, Trent, Thad, and David said in unison.

"Thanks guys." Blaine waved. "Come on in!"

"I think we should get going, actually." Wes looked at his watch. "We don't want to be late."

"Wes, this is a rave. You're supposed to get there late," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh my god, Wes! Are you wearing mascara?" Blaine gaped as he saw the same on the other Warblers. "Wait, you guys too?"

"For the record," Wes tried to look nonchalant, "this is called eyeliner. Mascara is what you put on your lashes."

"I'm really impressed, gentleman." Kurt stepped closer to inspect everyone. "You guys actually did a good job on the smokey eye effect."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" All this makeup talk was confusing.

"Blending techniques," David supplemented. "Wes looked it up on YouTube and we've been practicing."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying hard not to laugh; the image of the four of them sitting in a room putting makeup on one another was hilarious.

"Shall we get going?" Wes clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "I want to go over some ground rules before we hand."

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Well, good." Wes nodded. "Now, as you know, the rave can be a dangerous place. Now, this is may be one of the reputable ones, but we still need to be careful.

"First things first. Do not accept drinks from strangers. If someone's gonna buy you a drink, you make sure you see it being made. Keep your belongings with you at all times; with so many people there it's easy to lose things. Do not ever get into the car with a drunk driver, take a cab. Make sure you have everyone's number handy and on a piece of paper so we can contact each other in case we get lost in the crowd. Got it?"

Everyone nodded mutely.

"Good. David, if you will, please."

David reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of condoms.

"Oh, god." Kurt sounded mortified. "Really? Are you serious?"

"There'll be alcohol, and maybe even drugs. We're young, we're gonna have urges, so we need to be responsible." Wes motioned for David to pass out the condoms. "Protection is important. And Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine was staring at the condom, feeling a bit bewildered.

"We know it's your birthday and everything, so if you decide to get dangerous or something, make sure you have this with you."

"Oh my god …" Blaine had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"Oh, come on, Wes," Kurt stepped in to Blaine's rescue. "Stop teasing the birthday boy. As you said, we have a rave to catch."

"Yes indeed, Warbler Kurt." Wes acknowledged Kurt's comment. "Gentlemen, to the rave!"

* * *

The sounds of techno music pounded the dance floor, making the walls and windows vibrate as Jeff turned up the volume. Nick pulled off his headphone in exasperation at the sudden increase in sound and put his novel down. He walked over to the balcony overlooking the dance scene.

There were a lot of people here tonight, mostly teenagers and young adults. Nick glanced over at where Jeff was acting as the disc jockey, dancing around on stage like there was no tomorrow.

"You should be down there enjoying the party." Sebastian was standing behind Nick. "You have a whole lifetime for your books."

"And I have a whole lifetime for parties too. Shouldn't you be down there as well?" Nick turned around, his back leaning against the balcony. "Searching for the 'one' with the perfect eyes?"

"He hasn't shown up yet." Sebastian looked at the security camera at the entrance, as the high resolution security camera zoomed on the eyes of each raver.

"What makes you think this time will be any different?" Nick stole a sidelong glance at Sebastian. "It's been how many centuries now?"

"It's a full moon tonight, just like that night." Sebastian's green eyes were almost glowing. "I know this time will be it."

A figure on the security camera caught Sebastian's attention. He walked to the intercom quickly and pressed a button. "Don't let them in yet." Sebastian zoomed in on the figure. The high resolution on the screen before him showed a teenage boy dressed in black shirt and dark slacks, his curly hair styled in what others would call organized disarray. The boy turned his face a bit and Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat.

_It's him._

"Let them through," Sebastian spoke through the intercom.

"Nick, I need you downstairs, i _now/i_." Sebastian pointed at the freeze screen.

"What if I say no?" Nick challenged. "What if he ended up like me? A mistake?"

"I don't make mistakes," Sebastian's replied coolly. "You know very well that I did you a favor."

"You never gave me a choice, Sebastian." Nick was defiant.

"Fine, I'll give you a choice right now." Sebastian smiled. "You do this, and we go see Yuri."

Nick's eyes widened in disbelief at those words, a mixture of emotions warring behind his eyes.

"I found him," Sebastian continued. "I'm trying to be civil, Nikolai. I can force you, if it comes to that."

"If I get you what you want, I get to see Yuri?" Nick pushed himself away from the railing and took off his coat.

"Yes, you'll get to see Yuri before we leave," Sebastian agreed. "I'll bring him to you."

"No," Nick shook his head. "I want to see him right after this."

"As I said, before we leave." Sebastian looked at Nick levelly. "Your choice, take it or leave it."

Nick clenched his jaw tightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Fine, I'll do it." Nick pushed past Sebastian and made his way down the steps.

* * *

Blaine had never been a night life type of person. He remembered hearing his brother talk to him about the crazy things that happened at clubs as well as his misadventures, but all the stories were nothing in comparison to the real thing.

The rave was massive. It was also absolutely majestic. In spite of the darkness, Blaine could tell that there was a lot of work being put into the design and decoration of this rave. The dark chandelier hanging from the ceilings, the black and crimson colored drapes, the posh sofa seats and expensive-looking coffee table, and the large bar counter made of what appeared to be crystals; all of these elements were somehow woven seamlessly together to support the theme of the rave – Gothic Night Life.

"This is incredible!" Blaine tried to yell above the music. When he heard no response, he turned around and found that he was alone.

 _Oh, great. I just got here and I'm already lost_.

Blaine slipped his hand into his back pocket and grimaced when he felt the condom wrapper. Wrong pocket. He tried the other pocket and found the slip of paper that contained everyone's phone number – just in case he lost his cell phone tonight.

Blaine didn't realize he had wandered to the bar counter until someone got his attention.

"Good turnout tonight, isn't it?" The boy speaking to him could not have been a few years older than he was. He was dressed in a white shirt and dark slacks; his hair was combed neatly and parted to the side. In some ways, he almost appeared anachronic. Blaine chalked it up to the person's style.

"Uh, yes." Blaine extended his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"Niko—Nick." Nick shook his hand. "Nick Duval."

Blaine was surprised that he could hear Nick so clearly in spite of the loud music, just as he was equally surprised that Nick could hear him at all.

"So are you here with friends?" Nick sat down next to Blaine and motioned to a blond young man bartending at the bar. "Any special occasions?"

"Um … My friends brought me out here to celebrate my birthday." Blaine admitted. "It's kind of a milestone, I guess."

"Ah …" Nick looked Blaine up and down. "I'm pretty sure you're not twenty-one. You don't look it."

"Well I—" Blaine floundered.

"That's okay," Nick smiled conspiratorially. "Neither am I. Most people here aren't."

"Hi there!" The tall blond interrupted. "I'm Jeff! I'm your bartender and dj tonight."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine shook Jeff's hand. "You're bartending and dj-ing?

"Uh-huh! I've got lots of talent, as Nick would say." Jeff grinned. "I've known Nicky here forever, he'll take care of you!"

"O-okay, thanks?" Blaine was not sure what would be the appropriate answer in this case.

"Jeff, how about beer for the both of us?" Nick put his hand up as Blaine was about to protest. "My treat."

"Thanks."

Blaine figured that he would stop at a beer, and as long as he saw Jeff pouring the beer, there should not be a problem.

* * *

"So, you sing, then?" Nick looked interested.

"Yes, I do." Blaine felt a bit warm and flushed, but it could be the fact that there were now more people in the building. "In fact, it was my friends from our singing club that brought me here."

"I see." Nick downed a shot of vodka. "So what kind of songs do you guys sing?"

"Oh …" Blaine put down his jug of beer and almost knocked over three other empty glasses now set before him. "Oh, sorry about that. What was I saying?"

"Songs, what do you guys sing?"

"Right. Mainly top 40s. Pop songs." Blaine nodded and finished the remaining beer in his glass. The beer certainly tasted better now.

Nick eyed the empty glasses in front of Blaine and called out to Jeff.

"Jeff, it's Blaine's birthday tonight." Nick gave Jeff a look. "Why don't you give him the house special?"

"Oh no, I—" Blaine started to say something but Nick interrupted.

"Don't worry, Jeff is a great bartender. On the house."

Blaine watched as Jeff hurried off and grabbed several different types of alcohol. In the back of his mind, Blaine knew that he really should not be drinking considering his rather low tolerance. However, it was his birthday after all, and as long as he was watching Jeff make the drinks, there was nothing to worry about. Right?

"Aaaand, here we are!" Jeff put down a martini glass in front of Blaine. "We call this the 'Flaming Lamborghini'."

"What—what is this?" The name sounded a bit frightening. Jeff poured in the mixed liquor and handed Blaine a straw. "I'm gonna light this up, you're supposed to drink the liquor right away, okay? Don't worry, it's safe."

With those words, Jeff lit the drink on fire.

"C'mon! Hey everybody, it's Blaine's birthday tonight!" Jeff clapped his hands. "Let's cheer for him! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Blaine eyed the flaming liquid in front of him, feeling a little overwhelmed. He wondered what the drink would taste like. From where he was sitting, Blaine could taste something sweet in the mixture.

_Oh, what the hell._

Blaine put the straw into the liquid and sipped. The drink, Flaming Lamborghini, as they called it, tasted incredibly good. There was no burn of the alcohol as Blaine had expected, only a hint of sweetness that reminded him a bit of cough syrup, except much more pleasant.

"Well?" Jeff looked hopeful. "Do you like it?"

It was an interesting drink, and if it tasted good, that meant it probably was not very strong, right?

"It's sweet." Blaine said lamely, unable to find a better word for it. "I like it."

"Woohoo!" Jeff did a fist pump in the air. "That's my specialty, babe! The sweetness you taste is from the Sambuca."

Blaine did not know what a Sambuca was, but the drink tasted good and he felt at ease about drinking it since he made sure he saw Jeff mixing the drinks.

Tonight had been great so far, even though Blaine could not find his friends anywhere.

Jeff gave Nick a look before jumping over the counter and landing next to Blaine. "My shift's over! I say we hit the dance floor!"

"Good idea." Nick stood up and squared his shoulders. "I need to stretch my legs. What do you say, Blaine?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Blaine agreed as he felt himself being propelled toward the dance floor.

The dance floor was crowded with people. There were so many people dancing that Blaine was surprised that people could even move at all. While trance music was not Blaine's favorite, it worked well with the atmosphere. If this was what every rave was like, Blaine wouldn't mind coming every night.

Blaine let the music overtake his body and danced to it, feeling the vibration through the dance floor as he swayed to the beat. His senses felt somewhat heightened after all the alcohol he had consumed. The colors, sounds, feelings of everything around him just seemed that much sharper and more surreal at the same time. Blaine looked around and found that he had somehow lost Jeff and Nick in the shuffle.

What a pity, Blaine liked hanging out with Jeff and Nick.

Blaine had been so deep in thought that he did not realize there was someone behind him until he bumped into the person.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Blaine turned around and was met by a pair of green eyes.

 _Really_ green eyes.

"That's all right." The owner of those eyes smiled and Blaine was certain that he had never seen anyone this gorgeous. "I'm Sebastian."

Blaine felt his face heating up as he realized he had been staring.

"Blaine." Blaine was certain that his voice was being drowned out by the music, but miraculously, Sebastian seemed to have heard him.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." Sebastian's breath was cool against Blaine's skin as the taller boy leaned down to murmur into Blaine's ear. "May I have this dance?"

Blaine wondered briefly about the somewhat old-fashioned choice of words, but at the moment that was not important. Because for the third time in the same night, he had met a really good-looking guy, and this one was by far the most intriguing. It was his birthday after all, what was wrong with a dance?

"Yes."

(To Be Continued)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum: The interlude between Nick and Sebastian is necessary to showcase their dynamics as well as give a glimpse of Nick's past. The drink that Blaine had comes in other variations and names such as Flaming Tower or Flaming Waterfall. It's a very strong drink so for a lightweight like Blaine, who is already drunk from multiple beers, having that Flaming Lamborghini is like hitting him with a mack truck. If you like the story, please rec it. I have a Tumblr acct where I talk about my WIP and post fan arts, please follow me at "rykerstrom.tumblr.com". Thanks for reading.


	5. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the chapter where Sebastian and Blaine have sex. Yes, full-on (semi-rough) wall!sex. There's a slight dubcon element here (I don't think it's dubcon but I'm putting the warning here just in case, better safe than sorry).

Sebastien was not a big fan of social gatherings, but he did not have a say in the matter.

"You're way too old to not have a wife," his mother had said. "This will be a good opportunity for you to socialize with all the eligible young ladies of nobility."

For his parents, status was everything. Unfortunately for Sebastien, not being married at the age of sixteen meant that people were going to start to talk; and his parents would have none of that.

So here he was, in the midst of King Charles VI's masquerade ball, feeling as uncomfortable as ever. Luckily for Sebastien, his parents had promptly forgotten about him as soon as they saw the King's cousins, giving Sebastian a chance to escape to the courtyard outside.

"Is the masquerade ball not to your liking?" A voice sounded from his right, Sebastien did not notice there was anyone else outside. Standing before him, was a boy about his age. In spite of the dim lighting from the fourth quarter moon, Sebastian could tell that he had extremely fair skin. However, what caught his attention were the pair of hazel eyes. They were not quite hazel, but not quite brown, either. There seemed to be an ethereal quality surrounding their owner.

"It's a bit suffocating in there." Sebastien answered. "Too many people."

"Too many fools, are more like it," the boy replied. "I'd hardly consider celebrating a woman's third marriage through mockery and tomfoolery to be in good taste."

Sebastien looked at the boy quizzically.

"Ah, you didn't know? This ball was held in honor of Catherine de Fastaverin's third marriage."

"You are addressing a lady-in-waiting without her title." Sebastien knew that he really should not have sounded impressed by what the young man did, but he was. All the absurd titles and debauchery that the nobles engaged in often made Sebastien hate his life.

"Yes I am." The boy nodded. "And something tells me that you would've gladly done the same if you didn't have to worry about any consequences."

"I never said that." Sebastien hated how defensive he sounded.

"No, you didn't." The boy inched closer. "My name is Theo, just Theo."

"Sebastien." Sebastien was not sure why he did not mention his last name at the time, probably because there was something about Theo that made him feel at ease so that formality was not needed. "Good to meet you, Theo the Just."

"So behind that cold exterior, there is actually a sense of humor?" Theo raised his eyebrows.

"It's a sense of humor that I don't often share with people." Sebastien felt the edge of his lips curled up at Theo's comment. "Consider yourself fortunate, Theo."

"I like you, Sebastien." Theo grinned, and Sebastien could not help but noticed how beautiful he was. "We're the same."

Sebastien would always remember that night. It was the night that changed his life.

* * *

Blaine wasn't used to this kind of dancing. He had never been to a club or a rave before, and what little he knew of dancing consisted of mainly ballroom dancing. What he was doing right now was certainly not what most people would call dancing. Blaine was certain that if his parents were to see what he was doing now, they would be mortified.

The thought of his parents' absence on his birthday did not affect him as much as Blaine thought it would. Well, screw his parents. Actually, screw everyone. His Warbler friends had gone missing the moment they got here, so obviously nobody seemed to care enough about Blaine. But it didn't matter anyway, whatever Blaine was doing right now felt good.

Sebastian was dancing behind him; Blaine could feel the taller boy's body pressed up right against his back as they moved against each other to the music. It felt as though things had slowed down over time. Blaine could still hear the music, but things were a lot more blurry around him, and at times he felt as though the images were trying to catch up with his movements. The sensation was surreal, but in a good way.

Blaine leaned back against Sebastian as he felt the taller boy running his hand up his side before wrapping it around his waist. Blaine never knew it would feel this good to be physically close to someone.

"Having fun?" Blaine felt Sebastian nuzzling into his neck.

"Yeah." Blaine tilted his head to the side.

Whatever Sebastian was doing to his neck and ear felt really good. Actually, wherever Sebastian's hands were touching him felt pretty damn good too.

"It's a bit crowded here, don't you think?" Blaine could have sworn that there was a tongue tracing his ear. He liked it.

"Yeah." Blaine wasn't sure when his heart rate had quickened, but suddenly he felt the need to look at Sebastian, and he couldn't do that if his back was pressed against the taller boy. Blaine turned around.

A bit too quickly.

Blaine felt himself losing his balance as he fell forward into Sebastian, who caught him easily.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink, Blaine." Sebastian's eyes were glowing, but that could not be possible because eyes didn't glow. Blaine decided it must be the lights on the dance floor playing tricks on him. Came to think of it, there were all sorts of interesting colors surrounding them now, spinning around and blending into one another, Blaine wondered why he hadn't noticed that before. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Sebastian looked so good in this light, and he was so close. Before Blaine gave it too much thought, he got on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

It just seemed like a good idea. Blaine was even more convinced when he found Sebastian kissing him back, heated, passionate, and hungry. Blaine had never felt so wanted his entire life, and it felt great to be wanted.

Actually, it was not a good idea; it was an excellent idea.

As if reading his mind, Sebastian interlaced his fingers with Blaine's and led Blaine off the dance floor.

* * *

_This is a really bad idea._

Kurt frowned as he looked around the crowd. There was no way he could ever find anyone here. Kurt felt for his phone in his pocket and took it out, noting in dismay that there were no receptions inside the building.

Kurt had lost the rest of the Warblers shortly after entering the rave. As great as the venue and music were, it just wasn't the same without his friends.

Especially without Blaine.

Kurt felt a bit guilty at the thought of Blaine. It was his idea to go to the rave to begin with; Kurt could only imagine how hurt Blaine would feel now that Kurt had lost sight of him. A movement to Kurt's left caught his attention.

_Blaine._

But Blaine did not seem to be alone. It was difficult to tell from the pulsating lights and from the distance, but Kurt could make out a taller figure next to Blaine as they moved off the dance floor and through the crowd.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out. It was no use; the music was too loud for anything to be heard. Kurt grimaced as he tried to make his way through the crowd, trying to ignore the sensation of having to rub against all the sweat drenched bodies that were dancing to the music.

Kurt had lost sight of Blaine again.

Deciding that he might have a better chance in finding Blaine if he headed toward the same direction that Blaine seemed to be heading, Kurt fought his way off the dance floor again. The building was much bigger than Kurt had imagined, and as he made his way across the building, he saw a spiral staircase leading up to what appeared to be balcony above.

"You're not supposed to be here." A dark haired boy blocked his path. "Employees only."

"I'm sorry, but I think my friend may be up there." Kurt tried to look over the boy's shoulder. "It's his birthday and I promised him that I'd hang out with him."

"Your friend's not up there." The boy interrupted. "As I said, this is off limits. I'm sorry."

Something didn't seem right. Kurt couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something off about this boy. His skin looked too pale, especially in this lighting, and there was something about those eyes. And why was it that he could hear the boy so clearly in spite of the loud music? Also, how could someone who looked so young be one of the employees?

"Is there a problem here?" Kurt jumped when a voice spoke up from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a tall blonde, who smiled at him. "I'm the DJ for the rave. I'm afraid Nick's right about this. Employees only."

"I…" Kurt was not sure what to say at this point. "Okay, my apologies."

"Hey, no worries. Oh, I'm Jeff, by the way." The blond grinned and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I Dj and bartend at the rave. I'm off my shift now, but I'm sure I can get you something, on the house."

"I'm the designated driver tonight." It wasn't really true, but for some reasons Kurt didn't trust Jeff or Nick.

"That's all right; I'll get you something non-alcoholic then," Jeff said as he led Kurt away from the spiral staircase. "I love to make new friends. C'mon!"

Kurt turned around and stole one last look at the staircase. Something told him that Blaine had ventured up those steps.

* * *

Blaine wondered if this was what it felt like to feel turned on by another person. Sebastian had led him up a spiral staircase to some kind of a suite with a balcony that overlooked the dance floor. And right now, Sebastian had him pressed against the wall, kissing him.

It felt like being devoured, in a good way.

"Beautiful." Blaine heard Sebastian saying. No one had ever called Blaine beautiful before. "So beautiful."

Fingers traced along the opening of Blaine's shirt and reached down to the buttons. Blaine didn't protest when he felt Sebastian pushing the shirt off his shoulders, nor did he protest when he felt the same being done to his pants. It was too hot here, and it was a welcoming change to be freed of these constrictive clothes.

Blaine noted through his haze that Sebastian was still clothed for the most part, and the feeling of Sebastian's clothes against Blaine's bare skin made him felt extra sensitive. Blaine threw his head back in a moan when he felt Sebastian's lips grazing over one of his nipples. He never his nipples were that sensitive.

Blaine could not remember when he kicked off his shoes and socks, but he could feel the softness of the carpet under his bare feet. For a moment he just wanted to sink into those plushness and i _feel/i_.

Sebastian was doing some amazing things to Blaine chest, and Blaine gave a startled sound when he felt those hands stroking where only he had touched. They stilled for a moment before continuing.

Nothing made sense. In fact, he could not even make out what he was saying. He just didn't want this to stop. If this was what living dangerously was like, to feel wanted and be closed to another person, Blaine was more than happy to live dangerously all the time.

"I want you." Blaine could hear that loud and clear. Sebastian's voice seemed to cut through the pounding music. Blaine could see Sebastian's face so clearly even under the dim lights. It was a good idea to be wanted. It was probably the best idea he had all night.

" _Please._ "

Blaine felt himself being lifted, and instinctively he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist while his hands grabbed onto the taller boy's shoulder to steady himself. Blaine's back was still pressed against the wall, and in the back of Blaine's mind, he wondered how Sebastian was able to support his weight.

Blaine's thought was cut short when Sebastian kissed him again. This kiss was hungrier than their previous ones, Blaine felt Sebastian's tongue probing into his mouth, searching, tasting and devouring. They broke apart and kissed again and again. And then Blaine felt it.

It took Blaine a few moments to realize what had happened, because the unfamiliar sensation seemed to have taken a bit longer to register, and when it did, it seemed to shoot through his spine like a shock.

"Shhh …" Blaine heard Sebastian saying. "I got you, Blaine. I got you."

Blaine felt himself opening up, slowly. The sensation had turned from a burning sensation into a dull ache, and with each inch that Sebastian had pressed in; Blaine became more keenly aware of the ache that was quickly turning into pain.

"Hurts …" Blaine let out a small whimper.

"It'll get better," Sebastian was nibbling at Blaine's neck as he continued to push in. "I promise you."

It did get better at some point, Blaine could not pinpoint when. But by then Sebastian had buried himself to the hilt and was slamming into him again and again, each thrust shoving Blaine harder against the wall.

The sensation was overwhelming, especially when Sebastian kept brushing against that spot inside him. Blaine never knew it was possible to have pain and pleasure at the same time but it was welcoming. He thought he heard someone moaning and crying out loudly with each thrust, and it took Blaine a while to realize that it was him, begging and wanting more.

" _Please … please …_ " Blaine opened his eyes and saw Sebastian looking at him with such intensity that his green eyes were now a brilliant shade of emerald. Sebastian leaned forward and crushed his lips in another kiss full of tongue and teeth as the taller boy started to pound into him with increased urgency. " _Yes … please … yes._ "

Sebastian had Blaine's wrists pinned against the wall, and Blaine could do nothing except feel every thrust, relishing the feeling of being completely taken and owned, again and again; by this mysterious stranger who he'd just met, who made Blaine felt wanted for the first time in his life.

Blaine thought he heard Sebastian muttering something against his ear, but he was too engrossed in the sensation to properly hear. He could feel something building up inside of him, waiting to spring free and release. It only took one more thrust from Sebastian and Blaine felt himself coming.

But Sebastian was not done yet. Blaine could still feel the other boy inside of him, pounding and thrusting. The recent orgasm left Blaine feeling extremely sensitive, and Sebastian's motion only made everything felt so much sharper and intense. Sebastian was rotating his hips with each thrust, and Blaine could feel himself hardening again.

It was too much but it felt _so good_.

Sebastian's thrusts were getting faster now; Blaine could feel the power behind the thrusts. It seemed that Sebastian was no longer holding back as he pounded into Blaine with such force and speed that Blaine thought the wall behind him would crack. The pain was still there, but the more intense the pain, the greater the feeling of pleasure as well. Blaine could do nothing but moan and whine as he felt Sebastian hitting that wonderful spot every time.

"Sebastian … I can't …"

"Come for me, then." Sebastian leaned in for another kiss and Blaine kissed back, gasping as he felt Sebastian continuing to move inside of him. There was this coiling heat that was building at the pit of Blaine's stomach, and with each thrust Blaine felt the heat becoming more intense, as though ready to snap at any given moment. Sebastian slammed into him with one particularly hard thrust and Blaine was coming undone for the second time that night.

And then he blacked out.

(To be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a quick note about the masquerade ball that Sebastian (back then he was Sebastien) attended, it was supposed to be the "Bal des Ardents" ("Burning Men's Ball"). I wanted to mention that because it'd give everyone an idea regarding Sebastian's age. If you like it, please rec and review it. Also, to get more updated progress on my fics as well as related seblaine fanarts (I am working on one right now but I've done other seblaine fanarts before), please follow me at rykerstrom.tumblr.com. Thanks!


	6. The Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously sorry for the hiatus. Life just hasn't been easy on me lately. I really thank you for all your patience. I haven't abandoned the fic, it's just taking me a bit longer to update. I already have the whole story planned out so I know how it'll end. For more information on my WIP and other drabbles (which doesn't get posted on this site), please feel free to follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com", I'd love to talk to you all~

The Descent

The morning light seemed all too bright as Blaine threw an arm over his eyes. Everything seemed too sharp and too glaring. The chirping of the birds outside, the sound of water running, and even the sound of his own breathing seemed thunderous to his ears.

"How're you feeling?"

_That would be Kurt. Wait, Kurt?_

Blaine tried to sit up, but the world spun around him crazily and his entire body ached painfully.

"Whoa!" Kurt was by his side in a second. "I don't think you should be doing that. You had a lot to drink last night."

Last night. The memories of last night came back in bits and pieces. There was the rave, there was Nick and Jeff.

And Sebastian.

 _Oh my God, Sebastian!_ Blaine felt heat creeping up his cheeks as the incident in the suite replayed itself.

"I feel like crap." Blaine managed to force out the words, his throat raw and dry. "How did … how did we get back here?"

"You don't remember?" Kurt was rubbing his back in comforting circles. "Wes found you passed out drunk on one of the sofas. How you managed not to lose your cell phone is beyond our comprehension."

 _Thank God they found me fully clothed._ Blaine had never felt so relieved his entire life. _Wait, was everything a dream then?_

"What—What do you mean?" Blaine reached for a glass of water that was by his bed side and took a gulp.

"You were absolutely plastered. We had to carry you out, you couldn't even walk. You just kept talking but no one could understand what you were saying." Kurt actually looked amused. "Oh, and you also threw up couple of times on the way back."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Blaine grimaced.

"Don't be," Kurt shrugged. "You didn't throw up on me, but you should probably apologize to Wes. You threw up on him twice."

"I—What?" Blaine was mortified. Aside from Kurt, Wes was one of the most fastidious people Blaine knew.

"You threw up on him when we were on the car, and then on the way up to the dorm you threw up again." Kurt was trying not to laugh. "The look on Wes' face was priceless."

"I'm never going to drink again." Blaine buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay, happens to the best of us." Kurt patted Blaine on the back affectionately. "Thad was also pretty drunk. He was very entertaining."

"Thad?" Blaine lifted his head. " _Thad_ was drunk?"

"Oh yes, very." Kurt nodded. "If you think he speaks formally when he's sober, you should hear him when he's drunk. He sounded like he was speaking Old English."

"Next time I'll stay sober just so that I can see it."

"You should." Kurt smiled.

"Um, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you stay here the whole night?" Blaine eyed the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Yeah. I mean, somebody needs to watch you." Kurt shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to hit your head if you tried to stumble your way into the bathroom in the dark."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine felt guilty. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, I should. The rave was a bad idea." Kurt replied levelly. "We all got lost in the mix and I wasn't there to watch out for you. Who knows what could've happened?"

"It's not your fault, though." Blaine took another sip of water; his headache was not going away anytime soon. "You're not responsible for anyone."

"But I did suggest that we go, and I did say I would hang out with you," Kurt insisted. "Anyway, I owe you that dinner, which I think is much better than a noisy, sweaty rave anyway."

"Dinner sounds good, actually." Blaine smiled.

"Dinner it is, then. Let's do it next weekend?" Kurt took out his phone to tap in the date.

"Okay." Blaine tried to move again, but it really hurt to move. Everywhere hurt.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt was studying Blaine intently.

"Hm?"

"Who's Sebastian?" At this distance, Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes were a shade of stormy blue. "You kept mentioning him when you were drunk."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

"I … don't remember." Blaine lied.

"That's okay," Kurt turned his attention back to his phone. "For a moment I thought you hooked up or something."

"Right." Blaine felt uneasy. "In a million years, maybe."

"Don't say that." Kurt got up and started to roll up the sleeping bag. "You're a real catch, you know."

Blaine tried to get up to help but ended up sitting back down again when the room resumed its spinning.

"Hey, stay put." Kurt pointed at the bed. "I'll get you some aspirin and lunch. You should probably stay in for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, okay." Blaine reached for his own cell phone. There was a text message from an unknown number.

_Till we meet again. – S_

* * *

"Somebody looks different today!" Jeff said in a singsong voice, looking immensely excited. "I think someone got laid last night."

"Can't you be a bit more discreet, Jeff?" Nick snuffed out his cigarette in exasperation.

"What? I _am_ being discreet." Jeff grinned. "I could've said, somebody got fucked last night. Well actually, it's more like somebody fucked someone else last night."

Nick put on his headphones and turned his attention back to his novel.

"Aw, you're no fun," Jeff pouted and half said to himself. "He's just uptight 'cause he's celibate."

"I don't think anyone would appreciate it if you divulged their sex life," Sebastian said quietly, although he looked amused.

"But Sebastian, you're not just anyone. You're actually cool." Jeff plopped himself down next to Sebastian. "So, tell me. How was he?"

"How was who, Jeff?" Sebastian pretended that he had no idea.

"Blaine, of course! That guy's got 'virgin' written all over him." Jeff put his feet up on the coffee table. "C'mon! You have to tell me. It's like I'm the only one who's getting any sex here, and I've never fucked a virgin before."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Sebastian glanced at Nick, he could tell that in spite of the headphones that Nick was eavesdropping.

"Uh-uh, I thought a gentleman doesn't fuck another guy in public places, either," Jeff teased. "Not that I was looking, but I could hear you guys. Actually, Nick and I could both hear it. It sounded pretty intense. You're the fucker and he's the fuckee, right?"

"We're done talking about this, Jeff." Sebastian's tone was final.

"Fine, fine." Jeff looked disappointed. "Are you gonna turn him? He's the one, right? Why didn't you turn him last night?"

"Because he doesn't know what we are yet, and he needs to come to me." Sebastian leaned back against the sofa. "If he comes back, then it shows some degree of interest on his part. We can take it one step at a time."

"Will we see him again?" Jeff looked hopeful. "I like the guy."

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

* * *

Blaine winced as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. He had been hurting everywhere and limping like a wounded animal all day. The water, food, and aspirin that he took had managed to quell the effects of the hangover; but he still ached everywhere.

The rave looked just as it did the night before. Blaine wasn't sure why he decided to venture out to the rave again. Sebastian's text wasn't an invitation to come back, but the need to seek clarity and closure about what transpired the night before overtook Blaine's feeling of uncertainty. Blaine stood outside awkwardly as he waited in line. The ticket he had was only good for one night. Blaine wondered how he was supposed to get inside without it. However, when it was his turn, the bouncer miraculously waved him in without a second look.

It wasn't hard for Blaine to find the spiral staircase that was tugged away at the corner of the building. Every familiar fixture that Blaine found in the rave only served to confirm that whatever he experienced last night was most likely not a dream or hallucination. As he reached the staircase, something told Blaine that Sebastian would be up there.

Blaine felt as though his heart was thumping in time with the music that was playing in the dance floor as he walked upstairs. He saw an outline of a tall figure standing by the sofa and immediately knew it was Sebastian.

"Blaine."

"It wasn't a dream," Blaine breathed out.

"I think you already know that."

Sebastian's statement only served to reaffirm that everything that happened the night before was real. From meeting Jeff and Nick, to dancing with Sebastian; and to their tryst right here on this balcony. Blaine felt mixed emotions at this, from self-consciousness to shame and embarrassment. Now that he knew what happened last night wasn't a dream, then what? To say that it was awkward was an understatement. Nowhere had Blaine ever read about how to deal with situations like this one. Most people didn't sleep with someone in a club and then go back to look for them afterwards, did they?

"Don't think too hard." Sebastian was already at Blaine's side, his finger tracing the side of Blaine's face.

"I … I—" Blaine barely managed to get word out before Sebastian silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was slow and languid. Blaine could feel Sebastian nibbling gently at his lower lip before he felt the probing of a tongue seeking entrance. Blaine parted his lips and let Sebastian in.

Now that Blaine was sober, he was certain that what he was feeling right now was genuine. It felt great to be wanted.

When they broke apart again, Blaine found himself slightly out of breath. Without another word, Sebastian led Blaine to sit down at one of the sofas, his arm wrapped casually around Blaine's waist, holding him close.

"Want something to drink?" Sebastian asked. "The Bloody Mary here is quite good."

"Um … no alcohol please." Blaine shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want."

The implication of what Sebastian said hung heavily in the air as Blaine felt that sense of embarrassment and shame creep up on him again. He was simply not 'that kind of boy', no matter how his actions the night before said otherwise.

"About last night," Blaine looked away as he tried to find the right wordings. "I, um … I …"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Sebastian's fingers found their way to a gap between Blaine's shirt and his jeans, where a small patch of flesh was exposed. "What we did last night, I mean."

Blaine almost jumped when he felt Sebastian's fingers, but he relaxed when he realized that Sebastian wasn't doing anything else.

"I …" Blaine swallowed hard. "I'm not that kind of boy."

"And what kind of boy would that be?" Sebastian sounded amused. "The kind who knows how to enjoy himself? The kind who knows what he wants and goes for it?"

"No, the kind who sleeps around. I'm just—I mean, I was drunk and I—I'm not a slut." Blaine bit his lips. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I'm not implying you are one! I'm just saying I don't throw myself at people like that. I—"

"I know." Sebastian kissed him again. "I can tell."

"Wait!" Blaine pulled away. "What are we doing?"

"What do you think we're doing?"

"I mean, what are we?" Blaine regretted it as soon as he said it. Sebastian was someone he met at a rave, nothing was going to come out of it.

"Are you saying you want to date me?" Sebastian had a soft smile on his face.

"Can we? I mean, I don't know anything about you," Blaine floundered. "I don't know where you live, how old you are, and stuff."

"Well, the law here would require that I say I'm twenty-one." Sebastian put his hand on top of Blaine's. "But I'm not, and neither are you."

"Uh …"

"My name is Sebastian Smythe, I'm sixteen. Nice to meet you." Sebastian extended his hand. "My family owns the company, we just moved so I hang out here whenever I can."

"You're sixteen?" Blaine shook Sebastian's hand awkwardly. He hadn't meant to sound so surprised. True, Sebastian did look young, but his height could've fooled anyone into thinking he was older.

"Does that surprise you, Blaine?"

"You're … tall." Blaine replied lamely. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I just turned seventeen."

"Now that we've been introduced, what would you like to do?" The smirk on Sebastian's face told Blaine that the taller boy had some ideas of his own.

"Can we do this properly?" Blaine wanted to smack himself for being so awkward. He was surprised that Sebastian hadn't thrown him out yet. "I read that relationships based on sex never work out. And summer break starts soon, so maybe we can hang out? Like not here, but normal places?"

_Oh, real eloquent, Blaine._

"All right."

"What?" Blaine couldn't believe his ears.

"I agree." Sebastian's eyes were that brilliant shade of emerald again. "We will do this properly."

* * *

Blaine was surprised to find that the restroom in the rave was relatively clean. He could still hear the beat of the music through the thick walls.

"I'm surprised you came back." Blaine looked up, startled. He wasn't aware there was another person in the restroom. The reflection from the mirror showed that he was the only one there. "Sebastian must've left a real impression on you."

"Ni-Nick?" Blaine felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Ah, you remember my name." Blaine could feel Nick's breath on his throat, but he couldn't see Nick anywhere. Blaine tried to turn around but he couldn't move. "You're a nice boy. I can see why Sebastian likes you."

_Nick knows Sebastian?_

"What's going on, Nick? Where are you?" Blaine could feel fear and dread overwhelming him. Something was very wrong. Everything told him that Nick was right behind him, but if that was the case then why was it that Blaine couldn't see him in the mirror? "This isn't funny."

"I never said it was." Nick chuckled. "I'm right behind you, Blaine."

Blaine was about to speak again when he felt it. Pain. Sharp, unadulterated pain on his shoulder that felt as though a mixture of lava and acid were being pumped into him, eating away at his flesh and burning through his entire body. Blaine wanted to scream but couldn't. He could only watch in shock and terror as a spot of crimson spread on his shoulder and soaking through his shirt as blood start to drip down in small red streams.

Somebody, no, something _inhuman_ had just bitten Blaine. There was no one there to save him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

It was at that moment that a horrifying realization hit Blaine.

_I'm going to die here._

(To be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty important chapter as it will set everything into motion. As for Nick's motives, we'll find out in later chapters. Thank you again for reading and staying with this story. Please leave me feedbacks and rec the fic if you like it, it certainly will help motivate me to update faster. I have a tumblr where I talk about my WIPs and post my drabbles, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com".


	7. Farewell to Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been slow in coming. Now that this fic is definitely Seblaine end game, I have to overhaul the original storyline and find a new misunderstood villain. For more update information on this fic (or if you want to give me a kick to tell me to hurry up), please follow me on my Tumblr as I hang out over there most of the time. I am "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". I'd love to talk to you all. In this chapter, Blaine finds out what Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff are. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: FAREWELL TO FLESH

The pain was unbearable. With each gulp that Nick took, Blaine could feel a little bit more of his life being drained away.

_Somebody, please help me._

Blaine felt a sudden rush of air next to him followed by a heavy crash, and then the agonizing pain was replaced by a throbbing ache. Blaine collapsed onto his knees as he felt his legs giving out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out two figures.

"Nick, what are you doing?" That sounded like Jeff. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"Let go, Jeff."

"No! You can't do this." Jeff shook his head vehemently. "Nicky, please don't."

"Don't make me hurt you," Nick warned. "I'm stronger than you."

"You haven't been feeding so no, you're not stronger than me right now." Jeff argued. "I can't let you do this!"

The door behind them burst open and flew off its hinges from the force.

"Ohmygod, Sebastian!" Jeff placed himself in front of Nick. "Please don't get mad! Please don't! Nicky didn't mean it! He really didn't!"

It took no effort to shove Jeff aside as Sebastian reached out and pinned Nick against the wall.

" _What the hell did you think you are doing?_ " Even in his semi-conscious state Blaine could see the wall behind Nick cracking under Sebastian's strength.

"Doing you a favor as you did me," Nick spat out and winced as Sebastian exerted more pressure. "What, you mean you're actually going to give him time?"

"Sebastian! Please just let go! You're gonna kill him! Bastian! Please!" That was Jeff, trying to pull Sebastian off of Nick without any success. "Blaine's hurt! Tend to him first!"

Sebastian let go of Nick and the latter dropped down onto the floor, gasping and coughing.

There was a dull ache on Blaine's shoulder where he was bitten. He could still see and hear what was going on, but everything seemed to be slipping slowly away.

"Blaine?" That would be Sebastian's voice, but why did he sound so far away? "Blaine, can you hear me?"

That was the last thing Blaine heard as he descended into darkness.

* * *

Blaine woke up to a burning sensation on his back and right hand. He shifted and hissed at a sharp pain that shot up his shoulder. He forced his eyes open and shut them again at the light spilling through the gap in his curtains.

_Why is it so bright in here?_

Blaine moved again and gasped when the burning sensation came back. He felt the blood drain from his face when he saw that his skin was smoking under the sunlight.

"What the—" Blaine pulled his hand back quickly, wincing as he saw the burn. He stumbled out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom. Something was terribly wrong.

Blaine went to the sink and turned on the water, trying to alleviate the pain of the burn under the cool liquid. As Blaine looked up into the mirror, he froze at what he saw before him.

More accurately, Blaine froze at what he didn't see before him.

_I have no reflection!_

Terrified, Blaine's hand flew up to his shoulder. The pain he felt upon touch was excruciating. Biting his lower lip, Blaine turned his head to see a large bandage covering his shoulder. Blaine tore off the tape partially to take a look. There was a fresh puncture wound, two small holes. They weren't bleeding, but the skin around them was raw and red.

Blaine remembered going back to the rave last night and meeting Sebastian again. Afterwards he had excused himself to go use the restroom with the intent of coming back to Dalton for an early night.

_Nick._

Blaine shut his eyes at the memories. There was no way it could be real. People don't bite other people. But then again, people are supposed to have reflections; and Blaine now had none. Feeling frustrated and lost, Blaine grabbed his toothbrush and threw it at the mirror, only to see it shatter from the force of the impact.

_No, this can't be real._

A sudden knock from the door made Blaine jump. A quick look at his watch told Blaine that it was close to noon on a Sunday.

"Who is it?" Blaine was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Blaine, you ok in there?" It was Kurt. "Just wanted to check on you."

Throwing on a robe and making sure that his wrapping stayed hidden, Blaine opened the door to see a very concerned Kurt.

"Oh my God, are you sick?" That was pretty much Kurt's polite way of saying Blaine looked terrible.

"I think I may be sick." Blaine was actually starving and thirsty, but at the same time he just wanted to be alone. "I'm going to stay in today."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's forehead. Blaine's eyes widened at the sensation. He could actually feel the blood in Kurt's hand pulsing under his skin. "No fever. Hm…"

"Really, I think I just need sleep." Blaine managed a weak smile. "I think the hangover is worse than I thought."

"Well … I'll bring you some food then. You go rest up and I'll just leave it by the door later." Kurt didn't look convinced. "And if you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Kurt."

Blaine almost slammed the door shut. It felt suffocating for some reasons. He was hungry and thirsty, but he also felt feverish and light-headed. Talking to Kurt, or doing anything for that matter, seemed overwhelming. It was almost as though every breath Blaine took was a sensory overload. He heard knocking on the door again but didn't answer it this time. His mind was too preoccupied with the events that were unfolding.

Something told Blaine that Nick's bite did something to him. It changed Blaine somehow. Blaine wasn't sure what he was, but he felt trapped as though he was under the water, unable to break through its surface.

There was really only one thing to do.

* * *

"Fill them up." Three glasses shot across the table.

"All of them?" Nick eyed the empty shot glasses.

"Yes, all of them." Sebastian's voice was cool but firm.

"Okay." Jeff grabbed the knife, ready to cut into his own wrist.

"No, I mean Nick."

"But Sebastian, that's a lot of blood," Jeff protested. "Nick hasn't been feeding."

"I'm pretty sure he fed on someone yesterday," Sebastian said coldly. "An innocent, in fact."

"C'mon Sebastian, I can split it with him," Jeff tried to convince Sebastian. "It's all the same whose blood it is."

"No, it's not." Sebastian was adamant. "You reap what you sowed. Nick, your blood."

"Sebast—"

"Give me the knife, Jeff." Nick held out his hand.

"But Nicky…" Jeff looked at Sebastian pleadingly.

"It's okay, Sebastian's right." There was an edge in Nick's voice. "It was my fault. And three shot glasses won't kill me."

"But you'll have to feed as soon as possible. Otherwise you'll start burning under the sun."

"I'll be fine." Nick took the knife and pressed it against his skin. "I'm sure you guys won't let me die that easily."

Jeff frowned at the comment but said nothing.

Nick pressed the blade into his arm and dragged it across his skin, making a long, deep cut. He angled his arm so that the blood dripped directly into the shot glasses. When all three glasses were filled, Nick slid them across the bar counter toward Sebastian.

"There." Nick declared. "Do you need anything else?"

"As Jeff said, you need to feed." Sebastian's eyes were gleaming in the darkness. "Otherwise you'll start losing your strength."

"I'll always be stronger than the humans," Nick countered.

"You'll become vulnerable to the sun." Sebastian got up from his chair and walked toward Nick until he was right behind him. Sebastian wrapped one arm around Nick's waist and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Look, even your healing rate had slowed down."

Sebastian ran his finger over the wound. It was closing slowly when it should've closed already. He pressed down against the cut, earning a hiss of pain from Nick.

"You're going to feed tonight." Sebastian brought his finger up to his lips and licked off the blood. "The blood of the triad should be rather savory."

"What about Blaine?" Jeff piped up.

"We'll go after we take care of Blaine," Sebastian answered cryptically.

* * *

For the third day in a row, Blaine found himself waiting in line to get into the rave.

_This is getting ridiculous._

Blaine didn't bother with dressing up this time. He simply felt too awful to bother with appearance at this point. If the bouncer didn't let him in, he'd just have to find another way to sneak in. The most pressing thing right now was to find answers to his questions.

And Blaine had a lot of questions.

The bouncer didn't give Blaine a second look as he entered the now familiar building. The walk to the balcony seemed to take an eternity. With every step Blaine took, there was an increasing feeling of fear and anxiety. He wasn't sure what kind of answers he would find. What if Nick attacked him again? But somehow deep down Blaine knew that if anyone had intended on killing him in the first place, they wouldn't have patched him up and sent him back to Dalton.

_Oh my God, they know where I stay!_

The revelation only made everything more urgent. Blaine needed answers as soon as possible; there were too many things at stake.

"Welcome back, Blaine Anderson." Nick was standing by the private bar counter that accompanied the balcony suite. Blaine looked around and was somewhat relieved to find Sebastian and Jeff seated at the sofa.

"Blaine." Sebastian approached him.

"No!" Blaine put up his arms defensively. "Please."

There was a strange look in Sebastian's eyes. i _Was it hurt?/i_

"How are you, Blaine?" It was Jeff this time, although he stayed where he was. The innocuous question seemed to fuel Blaine's frustration. Of course he wasn't all right, what a rhetorical question it was.

"What's going on?" Blaine demanded. "What's happening to me?"

"You were bitten."

"I know that!" Blaine shook his head in frustration. "Why?"

"It was my fault," Nick spoke up. "I was hungry."

"You were hungry?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You were _hungry_? Do you know what you did to me?"

"Blaine …" Sebastian spoke up, but Blaine paid him no heed.

"I couldn't see my reflection this morning!" Blaine could feel anger rising inside of him. "And … and the sun burns me. And you're telling me you're i _hungry/i_? How is that an explanation?"

"I apologize." Nick didn't look sorry.

"Blaine, please calm down," Sebastian said. "You're going to overexert yourself."

"No, I'm not! What's going on?" Blaine reached out to grab the countertop as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. "What have you done to me? What are you?"

"I think you should sit down." Sebastian was walking toward him. Blaine felt his vision going out of focus. No, he was not going to faint again. He needed to stop fainting every time he came to this rave. "You need to feed."

"Stay away!" Blaine said weakly. "You guys lied to me! You're … monsters!"

"Monsters? Really?" There was iciness to Nick's voice. "We're _monsters_?"

"Nikolai," Sebastian warned.

"How could you not have told me?" Blaine didn't know how he felt. It was a mixture of fear, anger, and betrayal. He felt the world spinning before him and he collapsed onto his knees.

"Blaine!" Sebastian was by his side. "I told you, you're going to overexert yourself."

"Let me be." Blaine felt sick. He saw Sebastian holding out something to him. A shot glass filled with red liquid.

"You need to drink this," Sebastian said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Blaine eyed the shot glass. He knew what was in there and he knew that he should feel repulsed by it. But somehow, the thirst and the hunger he felt throughout the day all came down to this. Blaine couldn't breathe; the longer he was without the drink, the deeper into the abyss he fell. He reached out and gripped the shot glass.

"If you want to live, this is the only way," Blaine heard Sebastian saying. There was remorse and sadness in his voice. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Blaine brought the shot glass to his lips. He could smell the blood and it was different from what he remembered. The liquid smelled fragrant, savory, and enticing. It was calling to him and every fiber of his being commanded him to drink it. This was his lifeline. i _He must drink the blood_./i

" _No_!" There was the sound of shattered glass as Blaine flung the shot glass away.

"Aww…" Jeff lamented as he saw the spilt blood on the carpet. "He wouldn't take it."

"Looks like somebody's being stubborn," Nick said neutrally, although he looked impressed.

"Blaine, you can't sustain this way." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine, who was drawing in shuddered breaths. "You can't stay in this in-between state, you'll die."

"I can't … I can't…" Blaine shook his head vehemently and felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes. He could feel himself losing his strength as he tried to stay conscious. Was this how it felt to be dying?

_I can't die. Not like this._

Blaine felt Sebastian lifting him up and carrying him. It was getting difficult to keep his eyes open.

"We're going to have to take him with us tonight."

That was the last thing Blaine heard as darkness claimed him once more.

(TBC)


	8. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so sorry for the hiatus. This fic is not abandoned, it's just really challenging to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment. This is the turning point of the story and it marks a very important milestone. I have a Tumblr where you can get more information on the status of my WIPs as well as my Seblaine drabbles and fan art. I'll be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks and enjoy.

 

Blaine's body felt like lead. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness without any concept of how much time had passed. All he knew was that he was in a moving vehicle earlier. Blaine was pretty certain that he and Sebastian were the only occupants in the vehicle, because he could only hear Sebastian's voice speaking to him.

"I'm sorry it happened this way." There was sadness in that voice. "Whatever happens tonight, it'll be for the best."

Blaine didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't do much. He was just so tired.

The car pulled to a stop and there was the sound of a door opening and closing. Sebastian reached in and picked him up effortlessly. Blaine managed to open his eyes briefly; all he could see were dimly lit street lights.

"They're waiting inside." That was Nick.

"Do you have your weapons with you?"

Weapons?

"Yup!" Jeff sounded excited.

"Nick, that question was meant for you."

"Yes, I have it."

"Let's go, then."

They were in some sort of warehouse. Blaine heard Sebastian talking to someone whose voice he couldn't recognize, and then he was being carried through a dark hallway.

"This is the present you were talking about?" Another familiar voice sounded once they entered into a small room.

"See this as a bonus." Sebastian set Blaine down gently on the floor.

"You're saying it's his first time?" A rough hand grabbed Blaine's chin and tipped his face up. "He's pretty."

"Yes, first time doing this."

"Well, I dunno where the hell you found him, but he's fucking perfect." The man gave Sebastian a toothy grin.

"Enjoy then. Where's Tabakov?"

"Last door to the left, he's expecting you." The man was fiddling with a suitcase. "Fuck! This is gonna be great. You and I are gonna have so much fun."

Sebastian ignored the man. Instead, he crouched down and leaned in close to Blaine. "Remember, the more evil they are, the better they taste," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "I'll be right outside."

Blaine could barely keep his eyes open as he heard the metal door slam shut. Even in his weakened state, Blaine knew he was in trouble. Whoever this man was, he definitely had rather perverse intentions.

Rough hands grabbed Blaine and hoisted him to a standing position. Blaine pushed weakly at the man, but to no avail. The man grabbed his face and crushed his lips to Blaine's, thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth and holding him still. Blaine did the only thing he could think of – he bit down on the man's tongue, hard.

"You little shit!" The punch caught Blaine on the side of his head, its force sending him crashing into the wall. Pain shot through Blaine's skull as his head connected with the wall. Blaine could feel his body sliding down, but before he hit the floor the man had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that you won't even remember your name!"

Blaine could smell it. Blood. Blood from the man's mouth from where he had bitten him. The smell was strong, the urge to drink was overwhelming. And the man was close. So close.

The man had managed to get his suitcase open. He took out a scalpel and held it close to Blaine's neck. "I'm gonna cut up that pretty face of yours, and then I'm gonna fuck you to pieces." He licked his lips and pressed the scalpel against Blaine's skin.

The pain of the blade cutting into Blaine's skin was what finally snapped him out his dazed state. It took him a few seconds to realize the inhuman scream was his. Blaine shoved the man away from him hard and he crashed into the cartons full of bottles. The sound of shattered glasses reverberated in the small room. The man clambered up, his face twisted in fury and knife still in hand.

Blaine let his survival instinct take over as he grabbed the metal luggage, the nearest item to him, and swung it with all his might. It connected with the man's skull with a sick crack and he went down with a heavy thud. Blaine didn't wait around to find out whether the man was still conscious. Instead, he mustered all his strength and ran.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, Blaine didn't even pay attention to where he was going. He thought he heard angry shouting and sounds of gunshots. But that would be impossible. Why would there be sounds of gunshots? He just wanted to get out of this maze of a nightmare and wake up safely in his own bed. His problems of not being able to see his own shadow and getting sunburnt seemed miniscule in comparison to what he had to contend with right now.

Blaine turned a corner and froze when he saw the barrel of a shotgun pointing right at him. The man holding the shotgun was a different one, and in spite of his large size, Blaine could tell that he actually looked frightened.

"Die! You fucking demon!"

_Oh, God. No._

The blast hit Blaine right below his shoulder. The force of the shot sent him crashing into the wall behind him. Debris rained down on him, stirring up volumes of dust. Blaine gasped in pain. It hurt like hell and he couldn't move, but somehow he knew he was still alive.

The man approached, shotgun in hand, muttering something that seemed akin to prayers and chants. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Sebastian behind the man with both hands inside his coat pockets. However, that wasn't what Blaine found unbelievable.

Sebastian was standing on the ceiling, walking along its surface upside down while everything about him, including his clothes, defied gravity. He pulled a gun from his pocket and let gravity take hold as he gracefully dropped down onto the ground. The man turned around in horror, but before he even had a chance to get a shot in, Sebastian put a bullet in his head.

"We need to go now, Blaine." Sebastian crouched down and picked Blaine up gently. Blaine was sure that he had never seen a more welcoming sight.

* * *

"Please … I beg you, let me go!" A middle-aged man with a bald spot and beer belly sat tied down to a chair. His face was a mess of blood and cuts as he sniveled and choked.

"I'm not done with you yet." Jeff twirled the switchblade in his hand. "I want to know where he is."

"I don't know!" The man cried. "I really don't know! I just get the drugs from him. I swear I don't know anything else."

"Oh, really?" The smile on Jeff's face was cold. "Andrei Tabakov, one of the big fishes in the area, doesn't know where one of the most notoriously human trafficker is? I know for a fact that some of your men, yourself included, use his services. I want to know where Sterling is."

"I really don't know!" Tabakov wailed.

"Mr. Tabakov," Nick spoke up. "If I were you, I'd listen to him. I've seen what he can do."

"We can either do this the easy way," Jeff licked the blade. "Or the hard way. Do you know how scalping works?"

"Oh, God. Please no, no!" Tabakov babbled. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Or maybe I should pull out your teeth first? One by one, that should be fun, right?"

Tabakov could only look on in horror.

"I think you need more convincing." Jeff had a glint in his eyes as he advanced on the man. "I'm absolutely serious about this."

"Jeff, we don't have much time left." Nick eyed the parked cars outside. "Sebastian's expecting us to torch this place in the next fifteen minutes."

"I only need ten," Jeff said quietly.

Nick turned his head away and closed his eyes as Tabakov screamed.

* * *

Blaine felt relaxed and comfortable for once. He was on a soft surface and covered by something warm. As his mind cleared, he became aware of the throbbing pain on his throat and his shoulder. But what felt the most pronounced was definitely the incredible thirst that was now pulling at him. He opened his eyes and winced at the bright light.

"Slowly," a gentle voice commanded as Blaine tried to sit up.

He could smell it before he saw it, something incredibly fragrant, savory, and flavorful. Blaine turned his head to his right and saw the familiar shot glass containing red liquid.

_I want to live._

Blaine reached out and downed the blood in one gulp.

The initial effect, when it came, made Blaine temporarily lose motor ability of his body. The now empty shot glass slipped through his fingers as his body arched up against the bed, taking in shuddering gasps. It was like molten lava was coursing through his veins, erasing and re-writing every part of him. It didn't hurt, but it was overwhelming in such a way that it left Blaine restless.

"Come on, up you go." Sebastian took his hand and pulled Blaine up. He led Blaine into the adjoining bathroom, where a bathtub filled with water awaited. "Clean yourself up. We'll wait for you in the lobby."

Blaine peeled off his clothes slowly, dropping the blood-soaked apparel onto the tiles next to the tub. There was no way he would ever be able to salvage them now. While Blaine felt a bit more energized, he didn't feel vastly different. Did drinking blood simply mean that he would be back to normal? What did this all mean?

Blaine stepped into the tub and sat down, somewhat surprised by the fact that his wounds did not hurt. He looked down at the shotgun wound and found that it was still red and raw. But as Blaine looked on, the strangest thing happened.

It started slowly with almost a slight tingling sensation. The area around the wound started to heal itself, skin tissues started to mend together. Blaine watched in silent fascination as several pieces of metal shrapnel pushed itself through the wound and fell into the water. The wound closed over almost right away. Blaine reached up and felt for the spot where he was bitten. It was smooth.

With every passing moment, Blaine became more aware of his surroundings. Everything became more colorful, every sound became sharper and more defined, even his sense of touch became stronger. As Blaine ran his finger across the porcelain, he was pretty sure he could feel the slight microscopic grain that no human would be able to tell.

And then there was this sense of power and strength. Blaine didn't feel it at first, but then now he could sense it within him. It made him feel invincible, like he could do anything.

 _Am I not human anymore?_ Blaine wondered.

But aside from his heightened sensory abilities, Blaine didn't feel any different. He didn't feel the insatiable urge to kill things or drink blood. In short, he still felt relatively human in spite of everything.

Finally, Blaine stepped out of the bathtub and dried himself off with a towel. He took a moment to study his surroundings. A preliminary assessment told Blaine that based on the rather extravagant decorations and the rather standard center piece displayed on the table that he was most likely in some kind of an executive suite in a hotel.

Blaine reached out for the clothing that was laid out for him on the bed and dressed himself accordingly. The ensemble was simple, consisting of black jeans, white buttoned down shirt, dark grey coat and a pair of black shoes. It was understated but classic. Blaine went to the mirror to check for his appearance out of habit and stopped himself when he remembered he didn't have a reflection anymore. But something in his peripheral vision made Blaine looked anyway.

There, in the mirror, was Blaine Anderson staring back at him.

_My reflection came back!_

As silly as it was, Blaine felt like crying in relief at the discovery. It seemed to have restored a sense of normalcy in his life. As he studied his reflection, Blaine started to notice there was a slight difference in the way he looked.

Sure, he was still Blaine Anderson. He still looked like Blaine Anderson. But his features seemed more defined. His amber eyes seemed lighter, his skin seemed a lot fairer, his facial feature became more pronounced, and the stubborn curls in his hair seemed tamer and softer. There was now the same ethereal air that Blaine found on Sebastian, Nick and Jeff.

But if looking this way and feeling stronger were the only differences Blaine had to deal with, he would gladly accept it.

* * *

The walk from the hotel room to the lobby was probably one of the longest walk in Blaine's life. The elevator from the suite took Blaine to the top of the grand stairs that led down to the main lobby. As Blaine walked down the large spiral staircase, he saw three familiar figures waiting for him.

"Damn! He looks fine!" Jeff let out a low whistle. "It's like his wedding day or something."

The look on Sebastian's face could best be described as a mixture of awe and adoration as he silently watched Blaine descend the steps until they were a few feet apart.

Sebastian pulled Blaine into a tight embrace before stepping back and stroking his face gently.

"Welcome to the family, Blaine."

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the turning point of the story. Everything will now be different and this is when the really bad stuff starts rolling in. Niff is also happening soon, just as we'll find out more about Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff's background in the chapters to come. Thanks again for staying with this story, if you like it please review and rec it. Also, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com", where you can find out more info about my WIPs as well as seblaine drabbles and fan arts. Thanks.


	9. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the gap in updates. In the last chapter, we got a glimpse of Jeff's past connection with someone called Sterling and at the end of the chapter, we witnessed Blaine's metamorphosis. For those who are waiting for Niff, well ... read on and find out! Enjoy.

"Blainey! Yoohoo!" Jeff waved his hand in front of Blaine's face. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"What? Sorry." Blaine tried to refocus his attention, but it had been a feat to stay focus for the past hour. There were too many things going through his mind. As much as Blaine was surprised at how calmly he seemed to be taking in everything that had happened so far, he was pretty certain that the reality would hit him sooner or later.

And he was really not looking forward to that part.

"I know you probably have tons of questions. I mean, we did pretty much leave the hotel as soon as you came down in your full newborn glory and all." Jeff kept his hands on the steering wheel as he stepped on the gas pedal, sending his Lamborghini coursing through the quiet road. "But that's what I'm here for, you just have to listen."

"Okay."

"Don't be so glum!" Jeff shoved at Blaine playfully. "I know it didn't really happen in the best possible way, but believe me, this will be the best thing to ever happen to you. It really doesn't get any better than this."

Somehow, Blaine felt saddened by that notion. If this was as good as things were going to get, then where would this lead him? What was he? What would become of his old life now?

"All right, here's some lifesaving 101." Jeff continued. "Seriously, listen to me on this. We may be powerful and almost invincible, we do have our weaknesses."

"I'm sorry, go on." Blaine gave Jeff a smile.

"You better listen, cuz I'm quizzing you on this later." Jeff gave Blaine a poke on the shoulder before continuing. "All right, I'm gonna start from the top, since I doubt you heard a single thing I said.""

"Sorry…"

"First thing first. The older you are, the stronger you are. Sebastian's been around forever, so don't ever piss him off. I mean, not that I think he can ever be pissed off at you. That guy's got it bad. Oh shit!" Jeff clapped one hand over his mouth. "You didn't hear it from me, okay?"

"Um … okay." The topic of Sebastian made Blaine feel uneasy somehow. He wasn't sure what they were now, but then again, their relationship, if it could be called that, had been strange to begin with.

"Back on topic. Things that can't hurt us, you ready?" Jeff gave Blaine a sidelong glance as he paused for dramatic effect. "Holy water, the cross, silver, weapons, and wait for it. Wait for it. Sunlight!"

"Sunlight?"

"Technically speaking, if you feed once every thirty days, you're impervious to all of the aforementioned items. "If someone stabs you or shoots you, you heal immediately. If you go under the sunlight, you don't burn. You're just like everyone else except you're much stronger, faster, and you'll never age."

"I'm virtually immortal." Blaine concluded.

"Precisely! So as long as you stick by that rule, you'll be fine." Jeff grinned. "There's more. We fuck, we eat, we enjoy life but we can't get anyone pregnant or get any diseases, and we don't ever get fat! People would sell their souls for this."

It all sounded too good to be true. And in some ways, it was too good to be true, because to maintain this kind of lifestyle, that meant Blaine would have to drink blood at least once a month.

"What if I don't drink? Will I die?"

"You become much weaker but you'll always be much stronger than the humans." Jeff made a face. "If you don't drink at least once a month, then you should definitely stay away from the sunlight if you're going to pull an Armand. You can burst into flames."

"Who's Armand?"

"Oh my fucking God, you don't know Armand?" Jeff looked at Blaine as though he had grown two heads. "You know, that book by Anne Rice?"

Blaine still looked confused.

"Nevermind, look up her name. Obviously, it's totally inaccurate but it's a fun read before she got all commercialized and shit." Jeff waved his hand dismissively.

"So the only way we can be killed is if we don't drink regularly and if we stand under the sun?" Surely it couldn't be this simple. "And is this how I'm going to look for the rest of my life then?"

"If you're meant to continue growing, you'll still keep growing until your natural growth stunt comes to an end." Jeff gave Blaine a sidelong glance. "So if you're angsting over your height, you've got hope."

"I'm fine with my height." Blaine grumbled.

"Just saying, cuz Nick bitched about his height all the time. Uh, you didn't hear that one from me either." Jeff made a face. "About the killing thing. Technically speaking, you can bleed someone dry and then kill them but that takes a lot of planning since we're really strong in general. It's hard for us to kill one another, but it can be done."

"How do you know this?" Blaine noticed a look that crossed Jeff's face when he spoke of bleeding dry.

"Not in my place to say. I heard this from Nick, it was from back in the days when it was just him and Sebastian."

Blaine decided to file that piece of information away for future questioning. He didn't know why, but something told him that it would be good to find out the details. Either way, he was curious about the history of the trio.

"Spit it out."

"Wh—what?"

"Whatever it is that you wanna ask, spill it."

"Did Nick turn you?" Blaine could feel the change in atmosphere as soon as the words left his mouth.

The muscles around Jeff's jaws tightened a bit at the question as he clenched his jaws shut. There was a few minutes of silence as the blond drove on. Blaine was about to apologize when Jeff spoke up again.

"I was nineteen when I was turned." Jeff swallowed audibly, the gesture so impossibly human that it was a strange sight to behold. "Nick saved my life."

"I see." Something told Blaine that this was the end of discussion for Jeff. There must be more to it if the typically boisterous Jeff was suddenly quiet.

"He's not bad at all." Jeff added. "Nick, I mean. What you saw of him so far was definitely not him."

Jeff made a sharp turn suddenly, causing Blaine to grip onto the handle and breaking it in the process.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry!" Blaine stared at the broken handle. To his surprise, Jeff started laughing.

"Shit! Well, just comes to show that money doesn't buy everything." Jeff took the handle from Blaine's hand. "You'd think that if you pay a fortune for this, it'd be sturdier. Oh God, I have to show Sebastian this later."

"I'm really terribly sorry about this." Blaine might not know everything about cars, but he did know that a Lamborghini was not cheap.

"Don't worry about it. Ah, here we are!" Jeff made a turn and pulled into a parking spot. "Sebastian and Nick are already here. I'm so fucking excited, I can't wait!"

A quick look around informed Blaine that they were in the parking lot of one of Westerville's upscale malls.

"What are we doing?" Why in the world would they be in the parking lot at this hour?

"We're here to celebrate." Jeff was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Blaine along toward where Sebastian and Nick were currently waiting. "You're part of the family now, and we always take good care of our own."

The mall was deserted at this time of the night. A quick glance at his watch told Blaine that it was just two in the morning. Sebastian gave something to the security guard and a man in a suit before coming to meet them.

"That's the manager of the store." Sebastian motioned to the man. "He'll send a bill to us later."

"We're shopping?" Blaine couldn't help but wonder just how out of place this was.

"Yes. Anything you see here, you can take it. My treat." Sebastian smiled. "Besides, it has been a while since we've stocked up on our things. Wouldn't you say?"

"Hell yeah!" Nick stretched and squared his shoulders, looking at though he was getting ready for a match. "Can we start?"

"By all means." Blaine heard a small chuckle coming from Sebastian as Jeff took off running down the center of the store. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything you want, it's yours. Meet us back at the front in two hours." Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile. For a moment, Blaine thought the taller boy was going to kiss him; but instead, Sebastian only pat him on the back. Blaine caught Sebastian turning his head to give him another look before walking toward another section in the department store.

"C'mon! The good stuffs aren't gonna walk over to you by themselves!" Jeff shouted from across the store. "Blaine! You gotta look at these clothes!"

 _Clothes, right._ Blaine started toward the clothing section. _Maybe I can get something for Kurt_.

It was odd that he would think of Kurt at this moment. But somehow, it also seemed apt. If Kurt hadn't suggested that they go to the rave for his birthday, Blaine wouldn't have met Sebastian.

Sebastian, who had been acting strange after Blaine's transformation.

It was almost as though Sebastian didn't know how to act around Blaine. Somehow, it seemed that things had changed after the transformation. And Blaine wasn't sure if he liked it. As Blaine walked past the Children's section, a figure caught his attention.

Nick was standing by one of the shelves, staring at rows of baby clothes and accessories. He reached up and removed what appeared to be a pair of shoes. The shoes were tiny against Nick's hands.

Suddenly, Nick looked up, and their eyes met.

If Blaine had any anger or dislikes toward Nick before, it was gone in an instant. Staring back at him was a pair of pain-filled hazel eyes, with sadness that seemed so deep that it made Blaine's heart clench. Nick broke eye contact with Blaine when there was a hand on his shoulder. Blaine followed the hand and saw Sebastian standing beside Nick. Sebastian lifted the shoes from Nick's palm and placed them back onto the shelf, shaking his head at Nick before leading him away from the section.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" It was already four in the morning, and while Blaine didn't feel tired, he couldn't help but wonder what else was there to do at this hour.

"Going back to the rave! It doesn't end until the sun's up." Jeff grinned. "You gotta live a little, Blaine! You'll find that we can sustain some seriously hardcore partying."

Blaine wasn't sure if the word "hardcore" and "partying" should go together.

They ended up back at the private suite, the four of them sitting down and making themselves comfortable on the sofa. Jeff brought out the drinks and shot glasses and started to fill them up.

"What are these?" Blaine eyed the red liquid skeptically. They smelled different from what he had earlier in the night, but he could still smell traces of blood.

"The real Bloody Mary." Jeff handed one to Blaine, who shook his head. "Don't worry, animal blood."

The thought of innocent animals suffering for their drinks only made Blaine disliked the idea even more. Dimly, he wondered about the origin of the blood he drank earlier.

"Oh, come on! You've had Sebastian's blood earlier, you should be able to stomach anything."

Sebastian's blood? Blaine stole a quick look at Sebastian, but the taller boy's expression was unreadable.

"Sewer rats," Sebastian sighed. "If it makes you feel any better."

"Oh." Now that just sounded disgusting.

"Fine, suit yourself." Jeff shrugged and downed the shot.

"I'll have the powder." Nick spoke up from the corner.

"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian's voice rang out above the music, wariness evident in his tone.

"It won't kill me." Nick lit up his cigarette before standing up. "I'll be in the adjoining room."

"I'll get this one!" Jeff piped up as he hurried out after Nick, leaving Blaine along with Sebastian.

The music continued to thump along, sending small vibration up and down the building. Blaine sat next to Sebastian in silence, wondering what the other was thinking. It was unexpectedly awkward and uncomfortable, something that Blaine hadn't expected after all that had happened the past few nights.

"I don't think an apology is going to make up for what happened tonight." Sebastian was the first one to speak. "If I can undo this, I would."

"But you can't." Blaine pointed out. He couldn't help but wonder where this was going.

"What I'm trying to say is—" Sebastian paused for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "If you want to have nothing to do with me again, I can understand. I understand if you hate me for this. I wanted to give you a choice."

"Are you suggesting that we break up?" Blaine frowned.

"No." Sebastian's green eyes met Blaine's. "I want to continue, but I'd understand if you don't."

"Let me be the judge of it then." Blaine reached out and interlaced his fingers with Sebastian's. "Let's just try to be normal."

"Normal." Sebastian laughed in relief. "All right. I can do normal."

* * *

"I am not gonna ask if you're okay, because that'd be a rhetorical question." Jeff sat down next to Nick.

"What are you doing here?" Nick took a puff of his cigarette, his eyes still downcast.

"I recalled someone asking for powder." Jeff put down a packet on the coffee table. "So, here I am."

"Ah." Nick snuffed out the cigarette and eyed the white substance.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jeff looked doubtful. "You never touch this stuff."

"It won't kill me." Nick said again. "If it's as good as you say it is, then it's probably what I need."

"I don't think that's what you need, Nicky." Jeff opened the packet anyway and started preparing it. "You and I both know that."

"I missed him."

"I know you do." Jeff split the powder into lines. "Sebastian always keeps his words. You'll see Yuri soon enough."

"I left him behind! He was only two! What kind of a person am I?"

"You didn't leave him behind. They took him from you, remember?" Jeff gripped Nick's shoulders firmly. "There was nothing you can do. You know you can't stay with him."

"No, I could've. I could've watched him from the shadows." Nick shook his head. "But instead—instead I followed Sebastian out of some false sense of appreciation!"

"You followed Sebastian because you promised him you would. You were keeping your promise, you helped Sebastian." Jeff's voice was firm. "And believe me, he appreciates it. We all know that if he doesn't care about you, he would've killed you for biting Blaine."

"Blaine." Nick let out a bitter laugh. "I betcha Sebastian was regretting turning me right about now."

"Now you're just being unfair." Jeff handed Nick the roll. "Okay, maybe you do need a hit. Do you know how to do this?"

"Yeah." Nick leaned down and breathed in, hard. The effect hit him almost right away. For a moment, Nick thought he was drowning and flying at the same time. Suddenly, he didn't feel as bad anymore. He leaned down and did another line.

"Whoa whoa!" Jeff moved the tray away. "You have to slow down! Jesus Christ!"

"I don't believe in God anymore." Nick smiled wistfully. "I used to though."

"Yeah, I know." Jeff rubbed Nick's lower back soothingly. "You used to be a preacher. I know."

"I've fallen pretty hard, it seems. If there's a heaven, it sure as hell won't take me now." Nick reached for the tray again but Jeff stopped him. "What?"

"Stop destroying yourself, Nick." Jeff said softly. "You're not a bad person. You don't deserve this."

"I don't deserve _anything_ , it seems." Nick shrugged. "I suppose it's only fair. For me to always be alone, I get it. I'd hate myself too."

"I don't hate you." Jeff threw his arm across Nick's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Actually, I really really do not hate you."

"What does that even mean?" Nick finally looked up.

"I like you, Nick. A lot." Jeff's face was inches away from Nick's. "I've liked you for a very long time, almost three decades, actually."

"That is a long time indeed." Nick tilted his face up. "Why don't you ever do anything about it?"

"Because I wanted to wait for your permission." Jeff moved his hand so that it was resting at the nape of Nick's neck. "I can understand why, given your background and religion."

"I'm telling you now, Jeff. You have my permission."

Nick closed his eyes as Jeff leaned in for a kiss.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Niff has finally happened, and we also get a small glimpse of Nick's past. In the next chapter, we'll find out more about Sebastian's past again. Also, Blaine starts to realize that his new "state" may not be all it cracked out to be after all. Oh, and yes, there'll be sex again. If you like this, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post Seblaine drabbles and fanart, please drop by rykerstrom . tumblr . com and say hello!


End file.
